LoveyDovey Guardian's!
by bluewriter2018
Summary: When K-Chan is forced to leave her school, and move to a whole other part of her country, she's afraid no one will like her. But, when the guardian's invite her to join them, since she has a Chara as well, someone REALLY likes her...Rated T For Language
1. KChan Meets The Guardian's

**Me: **Yayayayaya! I'm startin' a new story, in case you guys are stupid as hell, and can't see dat! Sorry, this is my text talk, or whatever. Anyway, This is my story that I'mma work on now, along with my "Hinomari Amu, Will You Go To Prom With Me?" fanfic. I would've had it up like, NOW, 'cause it's super long, and I was almost done, but my computer shut down, and the 4th chappie didn't save :( BIOTCH COMPUTER! And, I must warn chu, I am an OC in this (K-Chan) just 'cause I wuv someone in SC! so, yeah! ENJOY!

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

"The love of a wonderful man," I read, "The love for someone who cares for you, hugs you, kisses you, misses you, where ever you are. This is the man, that you will be next to in life, forever." I bowed gracefully and skipped to my desk. "Thank you K-Chan!" Cried Miss Ashumiku, my 5th grade teacher. I smiled, blushing a bit, "No problem, Miss Asku," That's what the students usually called her. I had just read my contest-winning poem, to the class. I've always been a good poet, since I'd always learned to express my feelings in writing. I know, that sounds pretty girly, but I'm really not. I hit people with white-boards, choke people in front of teachers, and scare many people away, what with shoving my scary scenario's up their asses. Trust me, you can ask anyone in this school, and they'll tell you that I'm the best friend to have, even though I'm scary as hell! I definately have my girly side though. It's not, a "big" part of me, but it's there, burried in lots of hatred. Also, I've got a secret. I've had this little floating "human-like" being for all of my life! It's called a Chara! I know, it sounds pretty weird. I've never been able to tell anyone about it though. And, I've never had to, since no one, except other Chara owners can see another person's Chara. It's confusing, but you get used to it after a while. My Chara's name is Sara. She's basically, my would-be self! And, of course, she's a girly-ass bitch (not really a bitch, but...)! She has brown hair, and a dress, and that's about it...no pizazze!

By the way, I am Amashi K-Chan. I've got long, sleek, strawberry blonde hair, but don't mistake me for a dumby, 'cause I'm not like that! I have blue eyes, so lots of guys do that dumbass, "Your eyes are as blue as the ocean!" That's the oldest trick in the book, dumbass! I only "like" the people who appear like my poem, the sweet ones, who care heavily about you. See, that's my girly side, which suprisingly, doesn't make me sick!

I got on the school bus, ready to be home, and rest! We had half a year left, in my old, ruggid school. It wasn't as fancy as it used to be. It looked like a beautiful castle, when I had first moved here to Japan, but now, the wonderful window art, is worn, and the paint, chipping faster than ever.

Finally, it was time to get off the bus. I hugged my bus driver, Miss Kakuma, and jumped down the stairs. Everyone screamed and waved as I walked up my front steps. I busted open the door, to see my mother packing many boxes in the living room. "Mom?" I asked her, confused. She turned her head, and she saw that I knew what she was doing. I starred at her, eyes bigger than bowling balls. Her face became red, as she taped the last box shut. "The movers should be her in a moments notice," Mother squeeled, "We've already signed you up for school. Help your mother lift these boxes outside." She finsihed with a point to the movers truck, that had just pulled up outside. I starred at it, glared at the fat man in the drivers seat, and ran upstairs, ignoring my mother's request. I slammed my bedroom door hard, and laid on the bed. I didn't care if I didn't say goodbye to my old school, 'cause no one truely like me there anyways. I cared that I wouldn't fit in. Sara came up to me quickly, "It's okay K-Chan," She whispered in her high-pitched voice, "I have a sence that they'll love you!" I sighed, but grabbed a box in the corner, and started throwing clothes inside, "I doubt they'll like me!" I cried a little, "Because I'm not as great as everyone thinks I am!" I taped the box shut, and dropped it through the balcony, so it would fall in the living room. Sara looked at me, knowing I was sad. Her eyes were a bit watery, which is what I should've been like, but I held it in, and flicked her to the side. "Sorry," I said sarcasticly, "But, I can't take your word this time!" I left her in my room, and went downstairs to help load the boxes in the truck, still glaring at the fat man in the driver's seat. I ran back upstairs to look at my room for the last time. "Remember," I asked Sara, "When B-Kun kissed me, in this house?" "Um, yeah." "And when Emme-San and I kept hitting each other with white boards, and I busted her lip?" "Um, yeah." I cried slightly, because those aren't things I wanted to remember. I just wanted to get to that new school tomorrow, meet the "loving" people, and get all this shit over with! Mom called for me in the car, since we were going to follow the moving truck. I jumped in the backseat, and went right to sleep on contact.

**Tadase's P.O.V**

"I called this meeting to let you all know that the new student we will be getting tomorrow...has a Chara!" Everyone around the table cheered with joy. "Ya!" Screamed Yaya, "I new student, with a Chara!" Kukai stood up, "Do we have information on this student yet?" He asked me darkly. "Yep," I replied, "We've got it all in this folder. Here Nadeshiko, you read it!" I slid the folder over to Nadeshiko, so he could start reading.

Student's Name: Ashami K-Chan Student's Record: A's in all subjects Student's Description: Female/Long, Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes/Tall

"Sound's nice!" Nadeshiko ended. Amu smiled, "She does." We all smiled, and Kukai's darkness, turned into brightness. "Tomorrow, eh?" He said, grinning, "Let's all go greet her! She should stick out, since she'd be the only other person with a Chara!" Miki, Ran, and Su smiled, "Ya! A new friend!" Where were the other Chara's? Oh, they cause to much trouble, so we usually make them stay at home. Amu-Chan's Chara's are actually GOOD, so they come to school all the time. I let everyone leave, so they could think about what they would do tomorrow, so they would get out of control (especially Yaya). I didn't know what to expect from this new girl, since I'm not the one to judge people by files, or appearance's.

**Yaya's P.O.V**

The next mornin', I was UP UP UP! I was running down the street, pase quickening with every step! I was SOOOOOO excited to meet Ashami K-Chan! I mean, we hadn't had someone join the gaurdian's ever since Amu-Chan, and that was a long time ago. I rushed, faster, faster, fastest I've ever gone! I rammed into Tadase, not paying attention to the sidewalk in front of me. "Sorry Tadase," I said apologeticly, helping him up, "BUT WE NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I yanked Tadase along with me, so he could help us greet K-Chan. He was so heavy though! "YAYA, SLOW DOWN!" He kept yelling, but I didn't want to listen to him. Finally, I'd gotten him to the gates of our wonderful, white castle, of a school. Waiting for us at the gate were Amu, Kukai, and Nadeshiko. I huffed out a word, "Sorry it took so long," I blew out, "But this guy wouldn't walk fast enough, so I had to drag him." As Tadase lifted himself off the ground, I kicked him in the stomach a bit, "THAT'S HOW I FEEL!" I shouted undermindedly at him, "Now, where's K-Chan?" Kukai started laughing his ass off, along with Amu, but Nadeshiko just smiled, "There's a Chara in that car," He said, pointing to a black mini-van pulling up next to the drive, "It must be her." I yanked Tadase upright, while gawking at the car happily. The door opened, and out stepped a pair of shiny black dress shoes. The whole campus stopped talking, and gawked at the car as well. Even the rest of the gardian's gawked along with me. The dress shoes hit the ground, making a sweet tap, and the door slammed, revealing a sight to behold. K-Chan...she was so, cute! Well, not cute, but, at least to me! She wore a long, silk dress, that was light blue. Her hair was fixed into a long ponytail, with a midnight blue bow, that looked like stitchings off a coat. Her eyes shined in the sun, making them seem like an ocean. It sounds creepy coming from a girl, but, I know these things! As she walked forward, she starred at the ground, not realizing that she had millions of kids gawking at her. As she looked up, everyone stopped. She walked up to us. "Excuse me," She asked, "Could you help me around today? I just moved here yesterday." She sighed a bit, looking like it brought back memories. Her Chara was floating next to her, as we starred at her. "Hello!" She said happily. K-Chan looked up, to see her Chara waving at them. "Um..." She stuttered, her eyes darting left to right. "It's okay!" Said Kukai greetingly, "We were waitin' for ya! We can see your Chara, but our's aren't with us at the moment." She calmed down a bit, but asked quietly, "What do you mean, you were waiting?" "We get files from all new students, since we're the leaders of the school," I said, "Only people with Chara's can be in our group, The Gaurdian's!" K-Chan looked at us as if we were crazy, "Cool...I guess," She replied scarcily, "So, I'm guessing I'm joining you all?" We all smiled widely, "YES!" We got in a group hug, Kukai hugging the hardest. "Come along Ashami K-Chan," Tadase said with comfort, "We'll show you the greenhouse!"

**Kukai's P.O.V **

We all stomped our way to the greenhouse, but K-Chan didn't follow. She looked depressed. I ran back to her, "You coming?" I asked her nicely. She pirked up a bit, "Um, y-yeah, I'm coming!" She skipped up in front of me, and walked up next to Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Yaya. _That was odd, _I thought to myself, but she's new! She's probably still upset about leaving her old school. I hurried to catch up with them. We were gonna learn about K-Chan later anyways, so it's not like I wouldn't know anything about her soon enough!

**Me: **I hope you guys like it! Dammit, I wuv it soooooo much! Mostly 'cause I wuv Kukai! 33333333 He's SMEXI! Nevermind that, just love the story, and never not love anything ever never not somewhat again!


	2. The Killer With A Pretty Face

**Amu's P.O.V**

"What's your favorite color? What do you like to do? Do you have a boyfriend? 'Cause Kukai needs one, and-" Yaya kept shooting question's out at K-Chan like a torpedo gun. Tadase covered her mouth before she could speak again, "We want to know more about you," He concluded. I looked over, to see K-Chan a bit overwelmed, but she giggled happily, "It's fine, I understand," She replied, still giggling, "What do you want to know?" Yaya pushed Tadase's hand away, so she could ask the first question, "What's your favorite color?" She burst, starring at K-Chan. "Blue," She replied. Tadase asked the next question, "Do you like it here so far?" "I definately am! Aspecially with you guy's wonderful welcome," Yaya smiled at that comment. She shot out yet another question, "Do you have a boyfriend?" K-Chan turned her head, making her hair flash into a spinning motion. "Yaya, I think that's a little to personal," I started. "It's fine." K-Chan replied, with a straight face this time, "My old boyfriend, Hojinashi D-Kun, he used to beat me. I was happy to get away from him once we moved." She lifted her sleeve, showing many deep cutting wounds. Nagihiko, Kukai, and Tadase looked horrified. Yaya's eyes were tearing up. K-Chan noticed the sadness in the room, so she pulled down her shirt sleeve, "I'm fine," She whispered, "I don't diserve to be cried over." Kukai looked shocked from this statement, but changed his face as K-Chan looked toward him. "Hey, it's time for class!" Tadase interrupted, "K-Chan, I'll show you-" "I can get her to class," Kukai offered, "She takes my classes, since she's in advanced. Or, at least, I remember them telling us she was advanced." K-Chan nodded, "Top of my class," She muttered, "I guess I'll go with Kukai then." We all left, but I was weirded out of how genorous Kukai was being. I lost trail of thought as I walked to class.

**K-Chan's P.O.V**

Kukai walked with me around campus, showing me everything there was to see. We were walking through the halls, toward our class, when Kukai spoke up, "Why did you say that?" He asked, "You know, about that you didn't diserve to be cried over?" I shrugged, "I dunno." Kukai stopped talking after that, knowing I didn't want to tell him the truth.

We both walked into a large, white-walled classroom. It had beautiful glass window designs. I gasped at how wonderful it looked, "Is every classroom like this?" I asked Kukai, still mistified. "Pretty much," He replied. As I came back down to earth, I realized everyone was starring at me...again. I took the desk next to Kukai, which was instantly attacked by around 20 different boys. Mashed in the mob, Kukai pushed them away, "Would you pervs stop bothering her?" He shouted, glaring at them all. "You don't speak for her!" One of the guys shot back, "Let the little miss decide." I got pissed then and there, "Don't call me little miss, scumbag," I flipped him off, making him, and the rest go back to there seats. Kukai laughed, "Nice!" He chuckled, "I've never seen anyone do that before." I looked over at him, "I used to beat the shit out of most people at my old school," I said, laid back, "That's little for me." "And, why exactly did you beat people?" Kukai asked, confused. "I don't like being betrayed as a girly girl type person," I said, "By the way I look, people think I'm the person who'd freak if their pretty face was punched, so, I proved them wrong." He looked suprised, but the teacher began to talk, so we all starred in her direction. "Goodmorning class!" She spoke with a booming voice, "Today we have a new student!" Dammit! I was hopping she wouldn't introduce me! "Come up dear!" Her big mouth boasted, "And tell us all your name!" I blushed, but pushed in my chair and came up front, "I am Atsami K-Chan," I said, softer than I had intended, "Gomen." I bowed graciously, and rushed to sit back down. The teacher began to ask me questions, "Aren't you really in the 5th grade?" "Yes," I replied, "But they've placed me in the 6th grade for my advanced vocabulary." "Very impressive!" She shouted kindly. I blushed yet again. Kukai saw my embarassment, and chuckled, making me want to slap his face across the room.

"Class!" The teacher echoed, "It is time for us to ask our new student some questions!" So many people had questions, "Do you play sports?" Was the first I was able to understand, "Why yes, I do. I play basketball, I am a black belt in Jistu and Karate, I box, and I wrestle quite a bit."


End file.
